The Light in the Dark
by Mystery of the Melody
Summary: Hi. I'm new to writing and the summary is a little too long for the box, so I would appreciate it if you would at least read the summary inside. Rated M for all the naughty, naughty potty mouth language and themes. It's not all romance and drama, but it does show up. There is also tragedies, adventures, and all that cool shit. Gaara/OC, Itachi/AnotherOC, and Shino/ANOTHEROC


**A/N: HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! So this is my first story I have ever published. I'm not very good at writing and stuff (although my sister says otherwise, I don't believe her), and I'm really nervous about this. I'm so upset because earlier I had written this chapter, I WAS SO CLOSE TO FINISHING IT AND THEN A POWER SURGE HAPPENED AND IT WAS ALL DELETED! ASDFRLWSXAGITFKVFHLEHOBGFIHEWGVUBLOHU;XCIGWR3NGVWKHFP2;IGVN8E3DED812RFC *sigh* excuse my language. Anyway here is the summary.**

 **Summary: Calithea has been to hell and back a thousand times and believe her, it doesn't get any easier. But when she finally goes to school after a few years of "home-school" with her best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, will she find someone who understands her? or will she spend eternity alone, swimming in darkness, searching for her light?**

Prologue: The Day My Life Changed For The Worse

 _My mother, Kokoro, and I were on our way home from the store. I was afraid my father, Takeo, would be upset we took longer than we said we were going to. Afraid of what he could do, what he_ would _do._

 _We were late because we made an extra stop at the ice cream parlor. We talked, laughed, and had fun. I've never smiled or laughed that much._ Ever. _It's been so hard since my father lost his job eight years ago. Ever since, he became a drunk, abusive monster toward my mother and I._

 _He is mostly abusive to me, because I begged him not to hurt her. Mom has to work two jobs to keep up with the bills, and Father always spends it on beer and drugs so we never have much, but it was nice she saved some money so we could have at least a little fun today._

 _Mother opened the front door, and we heard thumping and moaning coming from upstairs. We walked up the steps to see what was going on. It came loudest from my parents' room. Slowly, she cracked the door open, and gasped._

 _Inside was my father and my aunt, naked, on the bed. I knew that he was a terrible man, but I never imagined he'd have sex with my mom's sister! It was a new low, even for him._

 _For a few minutes, neither one of them had seen us enter. Though as soon as my mother called his name, voice mixed with horror, hurt, disgust, pain, and anger, did they finally take notice of other people in the room._

 _"T-Takeo? H-how could you?!" she screamed._

 _Every time my father had beaten my mother, he apologized. Not because he loved her, but because of the fact he wouldn't have any money to buy his shit._

 _Mom believed his every word. Never questioning what he did or his reasons for doing them. She always saw the good in people, and that was her downfall. It hurt me more than any beating my father could ever give me to see the amount of sorrow on her face in that one moment._

 _Almost like lightning, Father pulled on his pants and had mom pressed against the wall. He beat her, doing anything in his power to bring more pain to her physically than was already in her heart. He didn't even stop when her body fell limp to the floor, no longer breathing, the only movement coming from the impact of his fist of foot into her corpse._

 _"This is what you get, you bitch! Always in my way! Never doing anything right! You never deserved to live! Never deserved the love you thought I gave you!" each word brought another blow._

 _My aunt shrieked in terror at the sight of the man she had just been fucking with killing her own little sister. All of a sudden, he stopped. I could barely make out what he muttered to her._

 _"Now, now, we can't let anyone know about this little incident, can we?" he ground out psychotically._

 _"N-no. I-I pro-promise, I w-won't tell anyone!" she yelled as she tried to shrink back into the comforter, as if it would make her invisible._

 _"Tsk, tsk, tsk, how is it that I don't believe you? I guess I'll just have to get rid you, too," he threatened maniacally._

 _With a crazed laugh and a single leap, he was on her again, but instead of shoving his tiny dick down her throat, he beat the crap out of her until she was like my mom._

 _I stood, frozen in the doorway the whole time._

 _As if a truck hit him head on, realization dawned on him and he turned, staring me straight in the eyes._ His eyes. _They were so full of insanity and blood lust._

 _"Now don't go thinking I have forgotten about you for a minute, Calithea. You will soon join your mother in Hell!" he chuckled menacingly._

 _In that moment, I could finally move. I bolted down the stairs, through the kitchen with the grocery bags still on the counter waiting to be put away, out the back door, and across the backyard._

 _Suddenly, I was tackled straight through the door to the shed and into a drawer containing tools. He sat atop me, beating me until I thought I was dead._

 _What felt like a moment, yet hours at the same time, came to startling halt as my body acted of its own accord and grabbed a screwdriver from the drawer on my right. With all the strength I could muster in that instant (hello, beaten half to death here), I jammed it into his cranium, rendering his life gone like the rest of my family._

 _His dead weight dropped right onto my bruised and battered body. I groaned at the extra mass on my chest, it was already hard to breath. I will_ never _forget this day. The day my life changed for the worse._

 _My fourteenth birthday..._

I jerked awake, drenched in a cold sweat, body shaking, eyes unfocused as I could only see the remnants of my nightmare.

No.

A terrible, terrible memory.

 **A/N: So! this is the end of the first installment of** **The Light in the Dark** **. I would really appreciate comments, flames or no, because it would really help me to make the story better for you guys and girls. So please comment if you want and i will try to get the next chapter up ASAP.**

 **Also, please read my sisters', StoryNinja101 and StoryMakingDragon210, stories. All three of us would be so happy. XD**

 **GOODBYE MY BEAUTIFUL MELODIES!**

 **I shall see you all next time.**


End file.
